


Hangin on the Telephone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Leo felt like a beloved pet and the feeling suited him just fine.  She could stroke him wherever she pleased.





	Hangin on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ felt her Blackberry vibrate on her hip as she sat in a progress meeting on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. Everyone around her was conversing. She put down the pen she was taking notes with and took hold of the phone. It was a text message. Opening it, CJ’s smile immediately broke through.

‘I'm thinking of you right now.’—Leo

Her hands moved over the keys quickly. Ten people were sitting in her office and she was text messaging. She was lucky to be able to maneuver it with one hand. Again CJ picked up her pen…it would be better to at least look as if she were paying attention.

‘Do you miss me? I find myself missing you.’—CJ

‘You miss me?’—Leo

‘Patently.’—CJ

‘That makes me smile.’—Leo

‘What else makes you smile, Leopold?’—CJ

‘Many many things.’—Leo

‘Tell me.’—CJ

‘I dare not.’—Leo

‘Why not?’—CJ

‘I might be slapped.’—Leo

‘Impossible. My arm would have to be pretty long considering you're…where are you?’—CJ

‘Cape Town.’—Leo

‘Six hour time difference. What are you doing?’—CJ

‘Talking to you. Thinking of turning in early. Eight days in Asia coming.’—Leo

‘Mmm, a nap would be relaxing right now.’—CJ

‘Not if you were taking one with me, Ms. Cregg.’—Leo

‘Oh really?’—CJ

 

CJ smirked. The couple had dinner at the Naval Observatory five days ago, the night before Leo left the country. The sunroom was even more beautiful in the moonlight. Encased completely in glass, they enjoyed grilled lemon butter shrimp and angel hair pasta under the stars. She hardly remembered any conversation though sure that they talked. There were many glances, handholding, and smiling. Leo hardly cared about food; he only wanted her.

Afterward, they danced to Diana Krall. The Vice-President held her so close in his arms. CJ stroked his hair while Leo nuzzled her neck.

“You smell amazing.” he murmured.

“Mmm, Mr. Vice-President.”

The kisses they shared were passionate. For a while, standing was fine. They eventually made their way to the large, comfortable couch. Leo kissed the exposed skin on CJ’s deep v-neck blouse. She shuddered and her breathing changed. Taking his hand, she slipped her fingers between his.

“You are so beautiful.”

“You're beautiful.” CJ replied.

“Am I?”

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed him again. “Do you know how I feel when you kiss me?”

“I can venture a guess. I should have kissed you a long time ago.”

“How long?”

“Too long to discuss here. Your neck turns me on; what are you wearing.”

“White Shoulders.”

“Oh God, I love White Shoulders. I love your neck.”

CJ laughed, leaning further onto the cushions. Her arms closed tighter around him.

“Let’s stop talking, Leo.”

“You should probably go soon.” he whispered.

“I don't want to go.”

“I can appreciate that.”

“Why are you pushing me away?”

“I'm not, I swear.”

“You're not?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair. 

Leo felt like a beloved pet and the feeling suited him just fine. She could stroke him wherever she pleased. No other touch ever made him feel so energetic. Leo felt he could walk on water whenever she touched him. That was dangerous and exhilarating in one breath; another feeling he thought he gave up a long time ago. 

“I just…this is still new and…”

“We are grownups. If we feel things, it is OK to act on those feelings.”

“I feel things.” His laugh was nervous.

“Tell me what you feel.”

“I will tell you this, CJ. When the time comes, and it will come, you are not going to have to jump out of bed at 6am because I have to catch a plane. You are going to be too tired to move.”

“You're awfully sure of yourself.”

“I am absolutely petrified, actually. I know how you make me feel and I know how I want to make you feel.”

CJ nodded, she knew those things too. It probably was better to go home tonight. They both needed a good night’s sleep and that would not happen if she stayed. There would be plenty of time for sleepless nights and late mornings.

 

‘You would not get a moment’s rest, Claudia Jean.’—Leo

‘Tell me why I’d be so tired.’—CJ

She suddenly looked around as if everyone could see what she was doing. Charlie must have noticed her vibe…he conducted the meeting like the pro he had grown to be.

‘I would not be able to help myself lying so close to you. You smelling as wonderful as you always do.’—Leo

‘Is that so?’—CJ

‘It is.’—Leo

‘Every time I try to get close, you run.’—CJ

‘I don’t run; I can't run.’—Leo

‘Can't?’—CJ

‘Plastic kneecaps.’—Leo

‘LOL.’—CJ

‘What?’—Leo

‘Laugh out loud. Get with the lingo, Mr. Vice-President.’—CJ

‘I'm not in the mood for lingo right now.’—Leo

‘I'm listening. What are you in the mood for?’—CJ

‘Wrapping you in my arms. Stroking your lovely red hair.’—Leo

‘That sounds nice, but its naptime and I'm sleepy.’—CJ

‘Just give me a little kiss. A soft kiss.’—Leo

‘It will only take a second for you to want more.’—CJ

‘Perhaps a little tongue.’—Leo

‘Ooh, now you're talking. Where?’—CJ

‘Claudia Jean! Bad girl!’—Leo

‘If you want me to be, then I will be.’—CJ

‘You are a shameless flirt.’—Leo

‘Tell me you don’t want me.’—CJ

‘I can't do that, I'm a bad liar.’—Leo

‘So, kisses?’—CJ

‘Yes.’—Leo

‘You're probably wearing too many clothes for a nap. How about taking off your shirt and getting comfy with me.’—CJ

‘I'm feeling quite nice, thank you.’—Leo

‘How about I stroke your belly? Will that make you feel nice?’—CJ

There was no response for a while. CJ checked out the meeting; yeah, they were still talking. She made it look as if she were writing. Looking back at her phone, it was still blank.

‘Leo…are you there?’—CJ

‘I'm here.’—Leo

‘Are you alright?’—CJ

‘I'm not. I want you so much I cannot see straight.’—Leo

‘I'm right here.’—CJ

‘But I'm not.’—Leo

‘You will be in a week or so. I will fix your eyesight and everything else.’—CJ

‘I want so much to be naked with you. I want to touch you and hear you say my name in bliss.’—Leo

‘Me too. I want to scream it.’—CJ

‘I can make that happen, CJ. Whatever you desire, I can make it happen.’—Leo

‘That sounds just like I want it to sound.’—CJ

‘Every minute of it will be perfect. Every second; every fraction of a second. I want to come home to you right now.’—Leo

‘You could’ve sampled the goodies before you left.’—CJ

‘I'm never going to live that down.’—Leo

‘You will when you get back.’—CJ

‘Promise?’—Leo

‘Absolutely. As long as you don’t run away. If you try, I will catch you.’—CJ

‘I'm not running.’—Leo

‘Good then.’—CJ

‘I plan to make passionate love to you. There I said it and I feel so much better.’—Leo

‘Me too, though I still miss you.’—CJ

‘I miss you too, Claudia Jean. I adore you.’—Leo

‘Me too. I'm in a meeting, and I really should go now. I'm sorry.’—CJ

‘You're in a meeting? Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want to take up your time if you're busy.’—Leo

‘I’d rather be with you.’—CJ

‘I know baby, we will be together soon.’—Leo

CJ smiled at the term of endearment. She liked it, a lot. She would probably like it better naked. They had reached the term of endearment stage and it was just September. This was moving rapidly and for the first time in a very long time, CJ had no desire to slam on the brakes.

‘I will let you go. We will talk soon.’—Leo

‘Alright. Hurry home and be safe.’—CJ

‘Goodbye.’—Leo

‘Later Leopold.’—CJ

She put her phone to the side, coming back to the meeting just as it was ending. Charlie thanked everyone; his boss jumped in to do the same. They filed out of the office. He glared at CJ. At least he attempted to glare.

“What the hell were you doing?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“C’mon, clearly your head was not in the game. Name one thing that happened in the past 20 minutes.”

“I can't.”

“I know! What were you doing? Were you text messaging?”

“I wasn’t paying attention and that is all that matters. I'm really sorry Charlie; that was unprofessional.”

“It was just unlike you.” He softened his stance. “I doubt anyone else noticed. I had your back and I will write up a summary.”

“I owe you one.” CJ replied.

“Yes, you do. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You seem distracted though. Is there anything you need?”

“Everything is fine.” CJ smiled and it was genuine. “That is never going to happen again. I just got wrapped up in a moment.”

“Let me guess…it starts with Leo and ends in McGarry.” Charlie said.

“No comment.”

“Uh huh. Alright, well I have work to do and so do you. This Christmas ball, if we decide to do it, will not plan itself.”

“What Christmas ball?”

“The summary will definitely be on your desk before the end of the day.”

“Thanks Sparky.”

Charlie nodded, leaving the office. CJ took a deep breath. She grabbed her phone and typed one more message.

‘I almost got in trouble. You know that means you are in trouble when you get back, Mister.’—CJ

‘I can hardly wait.’—Leo

***


End file.
